outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Something Is Rotten
Summary Grandpa sees something rotten in the state of West House, as Loretta has goods for sale, if she can outplay the system – and Cheryl. Plot Van uses Falani as an observer to confirm that things might be going weird in West World. The fact that Grandpa is rooting a cop and that Cheryl may be bent are certainly worrying, but Falani sees opportunity. Van lets him know that he’s still straight, and off to build a fence. If the client (Lawrence, an antique dealer) might be fussy, and possibly gay, that’s not so bad either, as he’ll pay and it’s for Munter’s wedding. But when the fence is completed, Lawrence insists it’s not straight and will only pay for materials. Van is incensed, but can’t take direct retribution because of the Bahama Triangle. But Van finds there is no redress through the law, (in the form of Jethro). So Van hits on the plan of using Falani to get their rightful payment – and has all the details Falani needs to gain access for robbery. He is delighted to welcome them home, and leaves Van and Munter at the pub to get shit-faced as an alibi. As they mull the rights and wrongs of this, Falani returns with their cut, a mere fifty bucks – he has no interest in old stuff. (Or so he claims.) Van and Munter decide on new rules. In future, if theft in the interests of justice is necessary: they will do the job themselves. Loretta is disappointed to find that there are only three affluent couples interested in her baby. She was hoping for more. She has spun a line of tragedy, rape and abuse to her well-meaning social worker, Fran, and now insists on meeting the couples alone. This turns out to be more of a sales pitch, but one couple takes the bait. How much is Loretta looking for? Cheryl meanwhile is distracting herself from personal pain over Judd by getting organised for the incoming baby. This means moving Van downstairs so his room can be a nursery, and plans for ante-natal classes. Loretta is appalled, but the only truth she reveals is her plans for a Caesarian. Fran, meanwhile, gets wind of the baby sale and is not impressed. Loretta thinks she’s finessed her way out of this; then is horrified to find Fran with Cheryl. What has she told her? Fran has said nothing, but now leverages Loretta. She has another couple interested, who would pay more…Loretta is appalled to find Fran would contemplate corruption, but Fran has the upper hand. Loretta meets the potential mother who demands a test on the goods. Loretta dislikes her, but what she hates more, is feeling powerless. Cheryl ups the ante on baby prep – partly to show that bloody social worker – and Loretta feels the pressure. She takes the tests and sees the baby moving inside her. It should be a moment that changes her – and it does. It convinces Loretta to tell Cheryl about her plans for adoption. Her justification is that Cheryl has changed the rules: anything goes and selfishness rules. Just like it always did. Cheryl is left to suck on that.Grandpa is also concerned about the state of Denmark, aka West House. Keen on Bev, the ex-cop, he wants all to appear squeaky. He’s further worried that Judd and Cheryl’s estrangement will affect his employment. Judd reassures him on this score, but Grandpa insists on discussing the personal, despite Judd’s embargo. Eventually, Judd suggests that Grandpa come clean with Bev and leave him alone. But now Bev has news herself: she’s settled things with Colin and wants Grandpa to come away with her, to Paris. Grandpa fears the truth will ice his chances here, but when he does come clean, Bev reveals that she knew all about his colourful past. Grandpa is relieved, but now has a further problem. How can he go away when Loretta is about to drop the sprog, Judd and Cheryl are estranged, and that stranger Mr Dodgy-Trousers – aka, Gary – is sniffing around? And disturbingly, Gary claims to know all about Ted . . . Grandpa decides he can’t go when he is so needed. Loretta is disappointed to find that there are only three affluent couples interested in her baby. She was hoping for more. She has spun a line of tragedy, rape and abuse to her well-meaning social worker, Fran, and now insists on meeting the couples alone. This turns out to be more of a sales pitch, but one couple takes the bait. How much is Loretta looking for? Cheryl meanwhile is distracting herself from personal pain over Judd by getting organised for the incoming baby. This means moving Van downstairs so his room can be a nursery, and plans for ante-natal classes. Loretta is appalled, but the only truth she reveals is her plans for a Caesarian. Fran, meanwhile, gets wind of the baby sale and is not impressed. Loretta thinks she’s finessed her way out of this; then is horrified to find Fran with Cheryl. What has she told her? Fran has said nothing, but now leverages Loretta. She has another couple interested, who would pay more…Loretta is appalled to find Fran would contemplate corruption, but Fran has the upper hand. Loretta meets the potential mother who demands a test on the goods. Loretta dislikes her, but what she hates more, is feeling powerless. Cheryl ups the ante on baby prep – partly to show that bloody social worker – and Loretta feels the pressure. She takes the tests and sees the baby moving inside her. It should be a moment that changes her – and it does. It convinces Loretta to tell Cheryl about her plans for adoption. Her justification is that Cheryl has changed the rules: anything goes and selfishness rules. Just like it always did. Cheryl is left to suck on that. Category:Season Three